Diaries of A Dead Women
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie and Shane died in a car crash. Their daughter, Alicia, found the diaries Mitchie wrote when she was a teenager and first met Shane. Alicia continues her life but carries out the dreams and wishes that Shane and Mitchie never got to.
1. 1: Arguments Cause Accidents

_A/N: This is a new story that I have in mind. Alica Grey is the daughter of Shane and Mitchie. Read to find out what happens. But a main clue is _Diaries.

* * *

The 4th December came round quickly this year. It was Alicia's 15th birthday and today she was going to spend the evening, having a meal, with friends and family. Perfect.

It was 9.45pm and they had been in the restaurant talking, laughing and sharing stories since half past seven. Mitchie and Shane were there, along with Mitchie's parents and their best friends Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella. Alicia had her two best friends along with her two - Matthew and Bella.

Leaning across to Shane, Mitchie whispered in his ear; "We have to go soon darling, remember we have to be home for the animals". Nodding he turned to the waiter and signalled for the bill.

"Whats happening mum? Are you going now?" Alicia asked and Mitchie smiled at her daughter from across the table.

"Unfortunately yes sweetie, we have to get home for the animals but we're going to settle you lot into your room before we leave" She smiled standing up and grabbing her coat.

The plan was that Alicia was going to stay here for the night with her two friends and Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Ella and Jason were going to go back to Mitchie's and spend the night like old times - just the six of them.

* * *

Having been an hour since the end of dinner, Mitchie and Shane had made sure that Alicia was in her room with Matt and Bell and that they gave her her last present. A picture of the three of them on their last holiday together.

Closing the door behind them Shane took Mitchie's hand.

"We done good baby" He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"We did, didn't we" She smiled, turning and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Lets say goodbye to your parents and then we'll go and have a coffee downstairs before we set off home. It's been a long day" Shane suggested and Mitchie nodded, taking his hand and leading him down the hall. Her parents, Connie and Steve, were old now. They both had grey hair, but were still as energetic as ever. They were waiting with the others in the coffee room downstairs.

"I love you Shane. It seemed like only yesterday when we had our first kiss on the back porch of my house. It's gone by so quick" She explained and he nodded, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"I know baby, but we've done so well for ourselves. I'm glad I met you" He smirked and she hit him playfully on the chest.

Walking into the coffee room she saw the rest of the group waiting.

"Mitchie darling, it's supposed to be snowing soon and we don't want you to be stuck in it. You should just stay here" She suggested and Mitchie nodded.

"No, sorry mum but the animals haven't been done and we need to get home. It's not that far so we'll be back before it snows again"

"OK but can you all please go now then, please" She begged and Mitchie laughed slightly.

"Ma, we'll leave in half an hour, you go to bed now and I'll text you to let you know we got home safely. Love you" She assured, kissing both her mother and father on the cheek and turned and collapsed on the sofa behind her.

"Okay, thank you for a lovely night everyone, love you all and drive safely" Connie called before her and Steve left for a well deserved sleep.

Sitting down next to Mitchie he smiled, hugging her and laughing at his brothers and friends.

"I can't believe how much we've changed since we were young. I'm glad we're still friends" Jason smiled, obviously having memories.

"I know! This time 30 years ago and we would have been sitting in Mitchie's living room smoking pot and drinking wine and beer because that's just how cool we were" Caitlyn laughed and soon the whole group had erupted in laughter as they recalled memories from when they were younger.

"The best memory was when we went to your first concert and you called us up on stage and announced to the whole world who we were. I loved that when we were standing there, linked arms and smiling out to this huge array of people. It was a moment I'll never forget" Mitchie smiled and everyone looked at her, tears in their eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid the coffee shop will be closing in 5 minutes" The waiter explained and Nate looked at him.

"Whats the time?" He asked.

"Quarter to eleven. You've been in here for around 45 minutes now" He laughed and they nodded, yawning and suddenly feeling tired.

"Sorry, we'll be off now" Nate laughed and grabbed his bag and coat.

Nate and Caitlyn had been married since the age of 22. It has been a very happy marriage so far and soon they'll be starting a family together - after the boys last world tour together for a while.

Jason and Ella had married at age 20. There marriage had been full of love and passion and they are still in love with each other despite having been married for nearly 20 years now.

Mitchie and Shane had married at only 18 years old. They have been married for 15 years now and she fell pregnant with Alicia when she was 19-years-old. There marriage has been the hardest due to having a child but it's still been all about love.

As the group walked out again and into the wind they could clearly see it was soon about to snow.

"This feels like old times again. Except this time, we're not going back to the same apartment; we're going back to our own separate lives and it's sad you know" Ella said as she hugged Jason. Looking out to the car park that night they all felt that special something that made them feel connected again.

"I wish we were still young" Mitchie whispered and everyone nodded before turning to each other in a circle.

"We'll meet again soon okay?" Caitlyn asked and everyone nodded. "Course". Leaning in they had a group hug before pulling apart and laughing.

Mitchie shivered and Shane hugged her.

"Let's get going back to ours then for the night. No separate lives yet" He teased and they all left for their cars. Climbing into the passenger seat Mitchie took off her coat and chucked her bag to the back seat. She turned on the radio and kissed Shane's cheek as he turned on the ignition.

They set off into the darkness.

* * *

An hour into the journey and things were different between the atmosphere.

"You know what? I am SO sick of you always making me seem like a failure!" Shane shouted as he slammed his fist down on the steering wheel.

"How do I make you seem like a failure? You do that all by yourself" She spat, turning away from him.

"Oh I see how it is! _I _am not a failure! If it wasn't for me you'd still be the stupid, loser from high school!" He shouted and she looked at him.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

As Shane looked at her in shock it was the last time they looked at each other. The tears falling from their eyes blocked both vision and within seconds they were skidding. The screams that were first aimed at each other turned into screams for their lifes as the car toppled over and they spun.

"I love you Shane!"

"I love you too!" He cried before the car slammed to a halt.

The car had crashed into a tree and fallen to the ditch.

Opening her eyes Mitchie felt the pain flooding through her body. She heard cars screeching, people screaming their names, she knew it was their friends. She cried as she heard the ambulance sirens from the distance. Looking across to Shane she saw his limb body. He was covered in blood and she screamed. A terrified scream that she could have lost the love of her life.

"Shane" She cried as she reached across to his face. She touched it and it was stone cold. He was dead.

"Shane, wake up. Don't leave me please Shane" She begged and as she screamed she saw the ambulance lights. When they reached her everything turned black as she was pulled from the car. That was the last time she saw Shane. Ever.

* * *

_A/N: There you go. Now you know that Shane has died, the story will start falling into place._

_Please review and tell me what you think. _

_P.S You may not read this story because you wanted Smitchie but there will be a lot of Smitchie in the later chapters._

_Love. E x_


	2. 2: Deaths

_A/N: I don't know if you liked the first chapter or not but from the two reviews that I got - they seemed positive. So enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

As Mitchie was pulled from the car and Shane was torn from her vision her world went black. She fell, through the darkness and didn't stop falling.

She fell, coming to a stop she opened her eyes. She was in a white room. There was no edges, no walls. No nothing. Looking around she spotted a figure in the distance.

Standing up she ran, as fast as she could to this figure and as she dawned closer, the white disappeared and was replaced by a wall - curtains open, bars on the window, a bed.

"Shane!" She called and the figure turned around. Running into his arms, they wrapped around her, just like they used to when they were together. She cried into his chest, gripping for dear life because she didn't want to be taken away from her baby.

"Shane, where are we? I'm so scared, I thought I lost you" She cried as she looked up into his eyes. Tears fell down his face and he examined her face, sadness showing.

"I'm dead Mitchie. I died in the car crash. I love you so much, stay strong and keep fighting" He whispered, holding her face in his hands gently. He kissed her softly on the lips, one last time before he vanished.

"Shane?" She cried, looking around her. "Shane!" She screamed. Soon she was falling. Away from the room and back to the world of reality.

* * *

It was 12'o'clock and the phone started ringing in Connie's hotel room. Stirring she turned and switched on the side lamp before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, yawning as she kept her eyes closed - blocking out the light.

"Hello Mrs. Torres, this is reception. We're very sorry to say but your daughter and son-in-law have been in a car accident" He explained and as soon as the word sorry was said she jumped up immediately.

"What?" She screamed, waking up a sleepy Steve next to her. "What hospital are they in?" She cried as she stood up and started packing up her clothes from the side chair.

"The one on main street, can't remember the name" He explained as Connie hung up.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he sat up in bed, staring at his crazed wife.

"Mitchie and Shane have been in a car accident!" She cried as she rushed around, grabbing her things and shoving them in bags.

"Stop" He ordered as he walked up behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her, she cried into his chest.

"I'll go and get the kids up, we'll go to the hospital straight away" He whispered and she nodded.

Turning he walked out of the hotel room and across the corridor where he slipped in the card and entered the room, turning on the small side lamp he set off packing up their stuff.

* * *

Running into the hospital Connie stopped in front of the main desk. It was now around 1.30 in the morning but still the hospital was buzzing with life; and death.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, looking up at the tearful women concerned.

"Shane Gray and his wife Mitchie" She managed to say and a cry from her left asserted her attention.

"Connie!" Jason cried as he ran forward and engulfed both Connie and Steve in a hug. "Where's Alicia?" He asked.

She didn't need to answer though as Alicia ran through the doors, Matt and Bella follow straight behind.

"Where are my parents?" She asked and suddenly everyone went quiet. A doctor came out from a nearby room and stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me? Could you come with me please" He asked and everyone nodded. Nate, Caitlyn, Ella and Jason took off and the others followed. They walked into a room and everyone took a seat.

"What happened? Where are my parents?" Alicia cried, tears falling down her face at an alarming rate.

"Your parents were involved in a car accident. The car slipped on some black ice and flipped. When we arrived we retrieved Mitchie from the car and she was loaded into the ambulance straight away." He begun and everyone looked thankful yet scared.

"Is she okay?" Alicia asked and the doctor nodded.

"She's stable at the moment. Her injuries are very severe and we're unsure whether or not she'll survive over night. I would suggest preparing yourself for the worst" He explained and Connie gasped as she turned and buried herself in Steve's already wet-with-tears chest.

"And Shane?" Nate asked, suddenly showing himself from the back corner.

"I'm afraid he was dead on the scene. The commotion of the car killed him instantly" He explained. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes".

The doctor leaving the room started all kinds of commotion.

Connie screamed into Steve's chest. Two of the most important things to her were gone or going and she couldn't do anything about it. Caitlyn and Ella cried and Jason attempted to comfort them as tears of his own fell from his eyes. Nate stood by the window, looking out onto the snow falling from the sky.

Alicia was silent. She stared straight ahead, where the doctor was sitting minutes before.

Standing she ran out the door and collided with the doctor.

"I want to see my mum" She cried and he nodded, taking her down the hall to a room labelled 'Severe'. Swallowing hard Alicia nodded and opened the door.

* * *

When Mitchie had stopped falling she found herself in a hospital room. She was wired up, bandages covering her sore body as she sat in the hospital bed.

Hearing a click she turned to the door where she saw her beautiful daughter standing.

"Mum!" She cried running forward and taking her hand. "I love you so much mum, please don't leave me. I can't live without you!" She cried and Mitchie pulled her into her body.

"I love you more than anything in the world baby girl" She whispered as she kissed her beautiful daughters head.

They sat like this for around 10 minutes before everyone else came in the room. Mitchie was dying and she knew that but she wanted everyone to think she was okay.

The whole group of friends and family chatted until the early hours of the morning. Soon enough it was 4am and the doctor entered the room.

"I'm sorry everyone but you have to let Mitchie get some sleep. There is a room down the hall where you can wait until six, if you don't want to travel home"

Everyone nodded as they took Mitchie's hands, kissed and hugged her and said they'd see her soon.

Both parties knew that they wouldn't see each other as soon as they would like.

When the door clicked closed and everyone had gone Mitchie reached across to the book that the doctor had received from the car. It was her diary. It in she decided to write notes for her dearest. She knew that when she fell asleep that night. She wouldn't be waking up.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I wish me and Shane had listened to your advice and didn't travel home tonight. We got into an argument about something pointless and stupid and this is what came of it. The love of my life is dead and without him I feel like half of me has been ripped apart. I saw him mum, he's up in heaven._

_I love you two so much, you've looked after me my whole life and I couldn't have asked for better parents. You made my life worth living and I am so eternally grateful!_

_I know I wasn't always the perfect daughter and quite frankly I was a bitch, but I hope you find piece with each other and live happily ever after._

_I know when you left this room, you said see you soon - but I can feel it. I know that when I sleep, I won't be waking up again and this is why I have to tell you know how much I love you._

_I'll be watching down on you from heaven, I'll be with Shane and we'll be protecting you._

_Look after our baby please ma, she needs family more than ever right now and you're all she has left._

_I love you so much,_

_Mitchie xx_

_Dear Alicia,_

_That moment we had earlier on when you first walked into my room was breathtaking. My beautiful baby girl was right here with me in my last moments. I love you so much sweetie and I'm so sorry that I have to leave you baby but I know that when I sleep, I won't be waking up. I can feel it. I've already seen your daddy in heaven baby, he's safe and so will I be. We'll be watching down on you every waking moment, we'll be there through it all._

_I'm so sorry that we have to leave you when you've only just turned 15 but I want you to know how special you are. You are the most breath-taking beauty in the world and I don't know how I'm going to survive not being able to hold you one last time._

_I love you so much baby girl, you are my everything._

_Mitchie xx_

_Dear Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella,_

_I still remember the first time I met you, like it was just yesterday. In actual fact it was around 30 years ago now._

_I'm in pain and I can't take it anymore. You've been through everything with me and Shane and you'll be there through our deaths too._

_I don't want some big special funeral, and neither does Shane. Just bury us with love please babies. You lot mean the absolute world to me and I would not be able to survive without you._

_Don't get into any silly arguments like me and Shane because you never know when your time is up._

_I love you all so so so much and I'll be watching you from up above in heaven, with Shane; we've already been there._

_I love you all,_

_Mitchie xx_

Finishing her letters she closed her diary, leaving a note on the top for her doctor.

_Letters in back for family. Please let them read. Thank you for caring for me. Love, Mitchie xx_

Reaching across she turned off the light and closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek as she forced herself a smile.

"I love you" She whispered as she closed her eyes. Never to open them again.

* * *

_A/N: I know this was sad but it had to be added in. Please review and tell me what you think. Much appreciated. E x_


	3. 3: Home

_A/N: Still not getting many reviews for this story, so I really don't know whether you like it or not but I do like it; so I'm going to continue._

_

* * *

_

As the nurse stood outside Mitchie's room she could tell that when she left her last night when she returned in the morning she would find her dead. Having been a nurse for 20 years she soon started predicting this. She could also tell whether or not people are happy. Or were.

Opening the door she closed it quickly behind her. She saw Mitchie turned on her side - facing away from her. She gulped as she walked around and opened the curtains, turning to look at Mitchie she saw the flat line on the life machine and closed her eyes. Although she's seen many deaths - they never manage to upset her.

"R.I.P beauty. You'll be very sadly missed" She whispered as she touched Mitchie's face - stone cold. Turning the life machine off, she wrote the time of death on the paper at the end of her bed before she begun the saddened task of letting the family know.

Closing the door behind her she quickly walked to the doctor.

"She's dead. Died during the night and I've filled out all paper work. The family is in our waiting room" She explained and the doctor nodded before setting her and her colleague off to work.

* * *

Opening the waiting room the doctor saw the family. Only the little girl was asleep and he decided on telling her first.

"Miss?" He asked and Alicia stood. The look on the doctors face gave it all away and he sighed.

"She died in her sleep. I'm so sorry" He whispered and a lone tear fell.

Screaming, she turned and slammed her fist on the dusty window seal. Waking up the others, they soon saw the doctors and not long later the whole room was full of sobs, screams, cries for their beloved daughter, friend and mother.

* * *

It had been two hours since the death of Mitchie and everyone had calmed a little. Matt and Bella had been picked up by their parents and taken home. They felt they were intruding staying when she was not family.

Ella and Jason had said their wishes to the family and they set off. They were going to go back to the house and make sure all the animals were cared for before they set off for the nearest hotel. They would stay close for the funerals of both their beloved brother and friend.

Connie and Steve were talking to the doctor and a funeral planner, along with a solicitor and a carer. The will of both Mitchie and Shane was being checked and planned and the future of Alicia needed to be determined.

Alicia was standing in the large hospital ward, staring blankley out the window. Nate walked up behind her and leant against the wooden post.

"Hey" He whispered and she looked up at him. She could see he had been crying.

"They're really gone, Nate. Both of them. And I'll never see them again" She sobbed, her voice cracking as the words sunk in.

Without a word he cradled the orphaned child in his arms. For he had lost his brother and best friend. But she was only a child and she lost the two most important people in her life - her parents.

As they stood together, comforting each other with touch they heard running footsteps. Looking behind them they saw Caitlyn running towards them.

"Nate, the press. They heard about the deaths - they're asking to see you and find out what happened" She breathed, finding it hard to breath after the 4 flights of stairs she just climbed.

"Okay, lets go" He sighed as he took off, Caitlyn by his side. Alicia looked out the window to see the press surrounding the hospital. Blocking off the entrance to any other people. Anger bubbled inside of her. How could they be so thoughtless.

Turning she accidently bumped into a doctor.

"Sorry" She whispered before moving around him, to continue her walk.

"Miss?" He called and she stopped slowly, turning around to face him. She raised her eyebrows at him. She was in absolutely no mood to be bothered. "I have your mothers diary. It was left by her bedside table." He explained and her face softened as she reached forward and took her mothers diary.

He nodded quickly before getting back to work, leaving Alicia standing at this diary she has never seen before.

Running her hands over the front she could feel the dents, perhaps where Mitchie had once dropped it. She felt the tears rising in her eyes but she bit her lip, distracting herself. Looking up she noticed the seat behind her was un-occupied and she sat, opening the diary and seeing her mothers writing bought it all back. Tears ran freely down her face as she flicked through the pages of her mothers thoughts.

A man walked past, helping his wife along in a wheelchair.

"I can't believe how they could be blocking the front of the hospital like this. I feel for them, I really do but they could cost lives with their actions. Just because of the need for gossip." Alicia followed before the anger she felt for the press returned.

Shutting the diary she ran, out of the ward, down the stairs and to the front of the hospital. She pushed past the police, her family and friends and stood in front of the press.

"Alicia! Tell us whats happened" A women shouted in front of the camera and she nodded.

"You want to know whats happened? Whats happened is that my mother and father have died in a car accident and you don't have the consideration to leave us alone! They're dead! I will never ever see my parents again and you decided you want to come here and block up the front of the hospital and you know what you're doing? You just standing here could cost someone else to die! Now get the _hell _out of here!" She screamed.

The flashes stopped, the camera's lowered and the tears fell from these reporters eyes and they nodded, turning as they walked back to their cars and drove off.

Turning she looked at her grandparents.

"I want to go home. Now" She ordered. Connie walked forward, kneeling down to her level before she held her hand.

"Baby, we need to discuss somethings"

"Yes and we can do that later! Right now I need to go home. I need to sit in the house where there are memories of my parents. I need to be alone with them now!" She cried and Connie nodded, turning to Steve as he grabbed their bags and talked to the others around them.

"Okay, lets go home" She whispered as she stood, leading Alicia to the car.

* * *

Half an hour later and they pulled up into the drive away of what once, used to be a happy family home.

"We'll be out here talking, we'll be in soon" Connie whispered. Nodding Alicia opened the car door, still carrying the diary and slowly made her way to the door.

Standing in front of the large red door she reached up, holding the knocker in her hands. Feeling it the memories rushed back and she opened the door. The rooms all held these memories that came flooding back.

_"Alicia!" Mitchie screamed. Running into the kitchen she stopped, looking at her mum and dad play fighting in the kitchen._

_Mitchie was covered in cake mixture, Shane was tickling her and Mitchie was reaching out to Alicia - asking for help._

_Laughing she ran forward and Shane trapped her in between himself and Mitchie as they covered her in cake mixture._

_"Stop!" She screamed, their laughter filling the kitchen as the covered each other._

Chuckling she walked around to all the different rooms, remembering a different memory in each.

* * *

Climbing the stairs she walked into her room, she remember all the memories she had in here with her parents from when she was a little girl.

Turning she looked across the hall. Her parents bedroom.

The pristine white door was shut and the outside was her mothers heels. Mitchie loved shoes, especially heels.

Opening the door the scents of both Mitchie and Shane flooded her senses and she smiled. Pictures filled the walls, their perfumes and jewelery all over the dressing table, clothes covering the bed.

Walking forward she smiled as she climbed into the bed, tucking herself in and grabbing Shane's shirt and Mitchie's dress she cuddled them as she took out the diary and opened it. Beginning to read she soon became engulfed in Mitchie's thoughts.

"Okay, we'll go and tell her the news" Connie nodded as she walked to the house. Her and Steve had finally been told that Alicia was now their responsibility. Mitchie and Shane had trusted them with looking after their beautiful daughter.

Walking up the stairs they soon found themselves at the door of their daughter and son-in-law. Pushing the door open slightly they both walked in. The scents and scene completely mesmorising them but the thing that mesmerised them the most was their granddaughter.

Alicia was cuddled up, amongst her parents clothes, in their bed, fast asleep. Tears down her face they could see she cried herself to sleep but they smiled none the less. For it was a beautiful scene.

* * *

_A/N: Third chapter. I know it's running a bit slow and isn't too detailed but I want to get to the main thing and to do that I have to fill in with the small details._


	4. 4: Packaging the memories

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I know it's been sad so far, obviously, but it will get happier I promise :')_

_

* * *

_

Opening her eyes she looked around the room. Alicia had only just remembered what had happened and looked around. She noticed that the light had been switched off and the diary was placed on the side desk.

Sitting up, she clutched at the clothes of her parents and then yawned, pulling back the covers and getting out of bed slowly. She grabbed the diary and placed it at the end of the bed so she would remember it before she opened the door, surprised to see her Grandfather coming down from the loft.

"What're you doing?" She asked, making him jump and he turned to her shocked.

"You scared me! Come down to the kitchen darling" He explained and led the way downstairs; a resistant Alicia followed.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed boxes stacked in the living room and she sat down at the kitchen table, both Connie and Steve sitting across from her.

"Okay, first of all would you like some breakfast? Toast maybe?" Connie asked and she nodded.

"No, just tell me whats happening. I know that my parents are dead and nothing can really get worse than that so I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me" She growled and they nodded.

"Well, we were talking to the solicitor and social worker yesterday and you've been taken into our care. You have to come and move in with us Alicia. We're now your legal guardians" Connie explained, taking her small, soft hand in hers as she watched the facial actions of her grandchild.

"Okay. When?" Was the short, simple reply.

"As soon as, the house will be sold and we'll receive the money. That's why the house is full of boxes" Steve explained, taking a sip from his warm cup of coffee, the steam floating from the open top of the mug.

"So, I have to pack up my stuff now right?" Alicia asked, just to check.

"Yes"

Standing up she turned and made her way back upstairs. Grabbing the diary from her parents room she slammed the door and went back into her own room. Jumping on the bed she closed her eyes for a second; a loud thump was what woke her up.

"Steve be careful!" She heard.

How had her life changed so suddenly from being so perfect, her family and friends around her and happy; her high-school life just taking a turn and now it all came crashing down because of the ice and the accident and now, to make matters worse, she has to move in with her grandparents, in their country home away from everyone.

Sitting up, the diary fell to the floor and fell open.

"Crap" She cursed before jumping off the bed and reaching down to get it. Turning it over she soon found a letter addressed to herself. She read the letter to herself, quietly.

_Dear Alicia,_

_That moment we had earlier on when you first walked into my room was breathtaking. My beautiful baby girl was right here with me in my last moments. I love you so much sweetie and I'm so sorry that I have to leave you baby but I know that when I sleep, I won't be waking up. I can feel it. I've already seen your daddy in heaven baby, he's safe and so will I be. We'll be watching down on you every waking moment, we'll be there through it all._

_I'm so sorry that we have to leave you when you've only just turned 15 but I want you to know how special you are. You are the most breath-taking beauty in the world and I don't know how I'm going to survive not being able to hold you one last time._

_I love you so much baby girl, you are my everything._

_Mitchie xx_

"Oh my god mum" She whispered, tears falling from her eyes and within seconds she was flipping through the diary, seeing her name everywhere.

_Alicia Alicia Alicia!_

As the anger built up she bubbled - chucking the diary across the other side of the wall. It slammed and fell to the floor.

"Alicia! Darling try not to bang so loudly" Connie called from across the hall in the bathroom.

"Sorry" She called before sitting up, wiping her tears and grabbing some boxes from the hall. For she had some packing to do.

* * *

Two hours later and Alicia had packed up the whole 15 years of her life, from her bedroom, into 59 boxes. Large and small.

"Alicia, darling, would you like some lunch?" Connie asked and she nodded.

"Yes, absolutely starving!" She cried following Connie downstairs and into the kitchen were Steve was stood preparing sandwiches.

Sitting down Connie handed Alicia a glass of fresh apple juice before joining her.

"Okay, I've done the upstairs bathroom into keep and throw away. The things we're throwing are things like towels and toothbrushes, hairbrushes e.t.c and we're keeping the stuff that we can use. We've packed up the shed, the garage, the laundry room, the gym, the loft, the guest room and the play room. Have you done your room now?"

Staring wide-eyed Alicia looked across the table.

"Are you seriously telling me you did all of that in the past two hours?" She asked and Steve laughed.

"We did half of it last night and have already got it shipped off to our house. It'll be stored in the barns for the time being and we'll re-arrange it when we get home."

"Oh, okay and yeah I've finished my room now. Do you want help with ... what exactly?"

"Well Steve's going to do the living room, I'm going to do the kitchen and what would be a great help to us is if you could get started on your parents room" She explained and Alicia nodded.

"Fine"

As they tucked into their delicious meal Alicia couldn't help but wish that her parents hadn't died. There house wasn't exactly small to have to pack up into boxes. She knew it would take her all day to do her parents room but knowing her grandparents, they would be out of here by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Lunch had finished and now Alicia was currently in her parents room. She'd packed all of Shane's bathroom and hair products, jewelery and clothes and also Mitchie's bath products, clothes, shoes and accessories. Their walk in wardrobe was now empty.

Turning to walk out of the wardrobe a box caught her eye on top of the storage line up top.

Walking forward, she reached forward to grab it, pulling it down, along with the one next to it.

Laying it gently on the floor she opened it slightly and saw diaries. Tons and tons of diary's. She could see them labelled from right back from when Mitchie was a teenager - just her age.

"What the ..." She whispered before leaving them and walking into the main bedroom.

Hearing her grandmother walk in she smiled at her.

"I came up here to help you. We have to be out of here tomorrow and the quicker we get this done the better" She explained, walking over to the en-suite bathroom and checking everything was gone. Walking back out she smiled and started taking off the bed sheets.

"Connie, did mum ever write diaries?" She asked and Connie stopped and smiled.

"Yes, she had one with her every where she went. She wrote down all thoughts she had, lovely memories. Why?"

"Well the nurse gave me one at the hospital yesterday ... "

"Ah yes, I noticed you were reading that last night" She cut in and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah and well I found two more large boxes from all the years of mum's life in the wardrobe"

"I suspect so my dear. You should read them, they'll keep you greatly entertained and you will then have a greater image, memory of your parents. Something personal to keep hold of" She smiled before taking the pillows and duvet and chucking them into a box.

Walking over to the Chester drawers she turned back to Alicia.

"Why don't you go and get those diaries and we'll make sure we keep them separate so you can have a look at them tonight" She smiled and Alicia nodded, running back into the wardrobe.

Sitting down on the bed Connie grabbed her favourite photo of Mitchie and Shane. It was when they were teenagers, their one year anniversary and he had rented out a cruise ship to have dinner on.

_"Oh my God, Shane. What is this?" Mitchie asked, her jaw hanging open at the beautiful sight in front of her._

_"This is for you baby. It's our one year anniversary and it has to be special" He smiled and she turned to him, kissing him softly on the lips, just as the fireworks set off behind them. It was the perfect picture. Capturing that kiss, the boat, fireworks. It represented true love._

A lone tear fell down her face and she wiped it away quickly before Alicia ran out, diaries falling from her hands.

"Look! Look at all of these it's amazing!" She cried as she laughed as the diaries flew everywhere.

"That's amazing baby! You can start reading them when we move to our place. A reminder of home" She smiled.

"Okay" Alicia giggled, placing them back in the boxes. "Oh and Connie? Mitchie wrote a note for you and Steve, it's in the back of the last diary she wrote" She whispered and Connie nodded.

"Okay darling"

Alicia hopped on the bed and sat next to her nan.

"Okay gran, lets get packing" She smiled as Connie handed her the photo's of her mum and dad, happy all through the ages.

It was like heaven. Just where her parents were now.

* * *

After Mitchie had died that night in the hospital she awoke in the very same room that she had fallen away from Shane in.

"Hello?" She called as she got out of bed. "Where am I?"

"Mitchie" A voice from behind her said. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Shane. The love of her life, Shane.

"Shane!" She called turning around and running into his arms. Wrapping her legs around him they kissed for the first time since he died and yet, it still felt like they were fully alive.

"I've been watching you baby. I've been waiting for you" He whispered and she nodded.

"I know, Shane. But I'm here now. I told you I'd never let you go and don't think I would of let you go easy" She laughed and he hugged her.

"I knew you'd be hard to get rid of" He teased and she smacked him playfully before turning and seeing her daughter and mother.

"Have you been watching them?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I just want to hold her just one more time. See her, anything. But we have to wait until she joins us" He justified and she nodded.

"Which won't be soon" She cried.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And so taking her hand, Mitchie and Shane set off to a new kind of journey. Together.

* * *

"Done" Connie breathed as her, Connie and Alicia loaded the last box into the moving van.

"We're going to get the dogs loaded into the car baby, we'll see you in a minute" Connie added as she knew she'd want time alone in her home. "Bye babies" She whispered before she kissed the front door and closed it behind her.

Taking one last look around the house she stopped at her room, remembering the memories of her childhood. She looked around her parents room, smelt their smell one last time before she made her way back down stairs. Grabbing the key she closed and locked the door behind her.

"I love you mum and dad and I hate you for leaving me. But you'll be with me everywhere I go and it wont be long before I see you again" She smiled, looking up to the sky.

Turning she grabbed her bag, the two boxes of the diaries and made her way to the car. Leaving her old life behind her. Forever.

* * *

_A/N: Finally we've got the beginning of the story out of the way and I can now move on to the whole main part of the story; the diaries. Review please._


	5. 5: Realisations

_A/N: More people are starting to enjoy this story now :D so I'm gonna keep with the update a day thing for the moment. _

_

* * *

_

The rain drops fell on the car window as Alicia frowned. Her gorgeous curly black hair had been completely ruined in the down pour that had trapped the family inside the pizza restaurant.

It only started to rain when they decided to leave and, as a result, the family is now resembling drowned rats.

Alicia was sitting in the back seat, her ipod stuck in to try and drown out the classical music that her grandparents thought was 'relaxing' and 'appropriate'. She had listened to the radio when reports from her parents deaths were broad casted. It had been top news since the death and was still all over the news.

One box of diaries was currently positioned on her lap, her arms wrapped around it securely and the other was placed next to her.

Looking out the window she noticed how the weather seemed to change according to the mood that she was in. Or maybe it was the other way round?

* * *

Two hours later and the car pulled to a halt. As her eyes fluttered open she noticed the surroundings. She was at her new home for the rest of her life. A large country cottage, with two out-buildings, two paddocks and a garage.

She'd only been here when she was little so she didn't really remember it that well but now that she saw it memories came flooding back.

Opening her car door she placed her feathered boot down onto the floor, dodging the large puddles that seemed to cover the whole drive way. Turning and grabbing one box she handed it to Steve and the other she grabbed herself.

"We'll take you straight to your room and bring up your boxes so you can begin to set up your room how you want. We painted it yellow" Steve explained and Mitchie winced. She hated the colour yellow and it wouldn't match any of her posses ions.

Sighing she followed her grandad into the house. It was suprisingly large and modern for a old persons house. She knew that 60 wasn't exactly old; but compared to her.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this nice" She gasped.

A loud laugh came from Steve as he continued walking up the stairs and to the left of the main stair case.

"No one does my dear" He laughed before stopping outside a room. "Here you go, we'll bring your boxes up when we come across them. Have fun" He smirked, turning and walking away.

Slowly turning she opened the door and looked inside, gasping as she saw the room. It wasn't yellow at all.

Slamming open the door she studied the beautiful creation inside of her. The room was a cream colour, a large double bed was in the inside of the room, covered in bright colourful bedding. On each side of that was two small bedside tables, a large wardrobe, a Chester drawer and the whole room was decorated with large cut out pictures of her and her parents. They were everywhere, it seemed as though half of her belongings had already been added to her room and quite simply it looked amazing.

* * *

"Connie, Steve, you lied about my room. It's amazing! Thank you" She cried, running into the kitchen, four hours later for dinner. Her room was now officially perfect and she couldn't wait to spend some time in there.

"We thought we'd surprise you" She smiled. "We had a professional plan and design it"

"Well, thank you very much. I love it so much" She thanked as she sat down, grabbing a plate and picking up some leafy salad from the bowl in front of her.

"So, as you're only 16 you will have to go back to school, one closer around here though. We'll go looking around them tomorrow if that's okay? Don't want you missing out on too much" Steve added in and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you so much for dinner Connie and Steve but I really do have to get moving. Would it be alright if I explored the gardens with the dogs? They need a walk anyway" She asked and they nodded.

"Course"

Smiling, Alicia jumped up, running out of the kitchen and into the small room that the dogs had been shut in. She had a old golden retriever Buzz, and two new springer puppies Jazz and Tizz. They were silly names but they were named related to childhood characters from the family shows.

"Come on babies, lets go" She whispered, grabbing their leads and slipping them on. Grabbing her coat she opened the door and ran out into the darkness. No light. Nothing.

Walking around she let the dogs out in the garden off the lead for a bit as she looked around her, planning where she should go. Having decided she made sure that the diary was packed in her pocket and she slipped the leads back on, tying them to a post in the back yard she took off.

Ducking under the window and sprinting across the front yard she got to the gate and jumped it, landing in the road. It was slippy but she had her snow boots on so came prepared.

"Where to go" She laughed as she power walked down the road that led the main road. As she walked she pulled out the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most amazing day ever! I met this gorgeous guy! There's this new boy, Shane Grey, that joined our school two weeks ago and I always noticed him staring at me around the corridor but I didn't think anything of it if I'm honest._

_But today was just pure amazing! I was standing at my locker and I felt a presence next to me. I closed my door to see him standing there! He had DICK drawn on his forehead and a beard on his chin. I laughed at him and he watched me, obviously confused and oblivious to the fact he had anything on his face._

As she read this Alicia laughed, imaging her parents in high school when they first met.

_We had a proper conversation! He said "What are you laughing at?" and I said "Nothing. Did you fall asleep in any of your classes?" and he nodded, reaching up and adjusting his hair. As if that made him look any better._

_So after that he said coolly to me; "So you wanna go out sometime?" And I stared gape eyed at him. I nodded crazily, until I heard some crazy laughter and I looked behind him to see people laughing at me. "I was joking" He said although I couldn't help but noticed the forced look in his eyes as he said it._

_I had turned and walked away, not letting it effect me that much. Although it did but who was I kidding? I may have been gorgeous but I haven't even kissed a boy so of course someone as gorgeous as him wouldn't go for me._

_Oh well, I'm in science now and I have to go. _He _just walked in. Let you know what happens ;)_

_Mitchie xxx xx_

Laughing at her mothers writing she didn't notice that someone had soon appeared in front of her. Colliding with a figure she fell backwards, the diary falling from her hands and onto the floor. She wasn't even concerned about herself, she needed the diary.

Turning to grab it she felt a sharp pain around her head and soon everything went black.

* * *

"Whats happening to her?" Mitchie cried as she watched her daughter from up in heaven. A man had collided with her and knocked her unconscious. Shane looked away angry at his daughters foolishness.

"Calm down, lets keep watching, it'll be fine" He assured and she nodded, turning to watch her daughter intently.

* * *

"Connie, don't you think that for someone exploring the paddocks, three hours is a bit too long?" He asked and she looked up at him from in front of the burning fire.

"I supposse so, I'll go and have a quick look around for the dogs" She decided, sitting up and walking to the back door. Opening it she stood, watching the three dogs tied to a garden post and no sign of Alicia.

"Steve!" She had called as she ran towards the dogs, they looked cold and sad. She looked around for Mitchie and Steve grabbed her.

"She's gone for a walk like Mitchie always said she did. Whenever she went somewhere new she'd just wonder. She'll come back" He assured and she nodded.

"I do remember her saying that" She smiled and he laughed, grabbing the two puppies and leading them inside, lets get these to bed"

As they gave the dogs their dinner and shut them into their kennels underneath the clothes seat in the laundry room they turned off the light and closed the door behind them, leaving the dogs to get some rest and familiarise themselves with their new home.

As they made themselves a small cup of tea and sat down in the living room, Connie had grabbed a magazine, the articles about Mitchie and Shane on the front, she grabbed the scissors and begun cutting out pictures, articles, paragraphs she liked. Steve was sitting, his feet up on the stool as he watched the evening news.

The phone rung seemed no different to any other so he reached across to grab it from the side table.

"Hello?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the news report of his daughters death.

"Hello Steve. I believe I found your granddaughter roaming my fields. If you want her come and get her, if not she can live in the cellar" He shouted, hanging up.

Rising quickly he looked at Connie worried.

"Jacks got her" He replied simply and within minutes she was up and by the door. They needed to go and get their granddaughter before she got hurt.

* * *

_A/N: First diary entry hehe. Review please._


	6. 6: Discipline

_A/N: This story isn't seem to be appreciated but I don't care because those amazing people who have reviewed are the ones I'm writing this for :D_

_

* * *

_

The knock at the door startled Alicia as she woke up from the floor. Looking around she didn't recognise where she was. It seemed like she was in a prison cell.

"Hello?" She called loudly, hoping for some kind of answer. Nothing.

Looking around she noticed a window, looking through it she could see a little cottage. The fire light shone out the window and she could see a family. A little girl and boy and their parents. Smiling she watched them, before remembering where she was. Turning to the door where the knock came from she walked to it and opened it, relieved when it wasn't locked.

"Hello?" She called again as she walked up the dark stairway to the top door which had been left open.

"Alicia!" Connie called running forward and pulling Alicia into a hug, nice and tight.

"Where am I?" She asked and Connie frowned at her.

"Alicia, why did you wander out from the house anyway? You said you were going to explore the paddocks and it was very irresponsible to leave the poor animals tied up outside in the cold. What is the matter with you?" She shouted and Alicia gasped.

"I didn't say which paddocks actually and I wanted to explore this road, just to see if any other people live near here! And they have fur! I'm sure they could survive for like an hour" She explained and Connie nodded disapprovingly.

Turning she nodded at Jack and walked out, into the front garden where Steve was waiting, holding a book in his hands.

"The diary!" Alicia called running past Connie and up to Steve where she tried to grab the diary from her hands. "Give it!" She cried, taking the diary in her hands.

"No!" Steve shouted loudly, an angry look covered his face and even his posture changed.

"What?" Alicia asked shocked that her grandfather would tell her off.

"There is no change you are getting this diary back and we will be taking the two boxes of diaries out of your room too because in _no_way are you deserving of any kind of treat after what you did tonight" He scolded and Alicia stood there shocked, her long hair blowing around her face in the freezing cold wind that had picked up.

Without saying a word Steve moved aside.

"Walk now!" He shouted and she jumped before glaring at him and walking in front.

"What a selfish girl" He growled and a single tear dropped down her cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe what she did! She's so irresponsible!" Mitchie shouted as she watched her daughters every move.

"Mitchie, I know you want to watch Mitchie but we can't watch her forever. She needs privacy! And besides, when she wants us she call" He whispered and she nodded.

"I know but I just cant stand not being with her anymore" She cried and he nodded.

"I know baby" Shane assured, stroking her hair as he pulled her out the room.

* * *

Opening the front door Connie walked in and stormed straight to the kitchen, taking off her wellie boots and coat and putting them in the cloak room. Steve mirrored her actions and Mitchie walked in after them, watching as they gave her the silent treatment.

"Look - " Alicia started, rolling her eyes like what she had done was really, no big deal.

"Stop! First of all, just because we are your grandparents does not mean you are in control of us. You need to start having some respect for us as we are your legal guardians now" Connie said sternly, pointing her finger at Mitchie.

"Take your boots off in the cloak room. I don't want mud around the house" Steve growled walking into the living room and turning up the radiator and bringing in the two cups of tea from earlier.

"You are grounded for starters, you will work on the farm all day tomorrow and start chores around the house and then, and only then, will you get one of Mitchie's diary's"

"Wait, one?" Alicia asked, a frown on her face.

"Yes, one at a time. Now go and get ready for bed." Connie ordered and she turned and ran up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Having had a bath she was now sitting her room, staring at the pictures of her and Mitchie and Shane.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She asked.

_We haven't ..._

Jumping up she looked around.

"Hello?" She asked, looking around at her lit-up room.

The door opened and Connie walked in carrying a glass of milk. "Who are you talking to dear?" She asked, a confused look as her brows flickered.

"No-one, I thought I heard something"

"Okay, well it's lights out for you now, have to get your beauty sleep" She exclaimed, placing the glass of milk down and going to turn of the lights.

"Wait! Would it be alright if I read for a bit?"

Fidgeting around Connie finally looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, but I'll be in ten minutes to turn off the lights" Turning she walked out, closing the door behind her and as soon as she was gone, Alicia was up and opening her laptop and loading the internet.

"Lets see" She whispered as she loaded Google.

_Contacting the dead _. Search.

As she looked through the results one suddenly caught her eye.

**If you hear the voices of your loved ones, talk to one of our experts NOW!**

Clicking on the link she waited for it to loud, not expecting the loud screaming that came from the speakers.

Turning the speakers down, the door slammed open and Steve walked in.

"Get into bed NOW!" He shouted, obviously still angry from earlier, of that she did not know why.

Turning she walked and got into bed, covering herself under her covers. Walking over to the computer he looked at the search bar and sighed.

"Goodnight Alicia" He sighed, closing the laptop screen and turning it off at the plug before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Connie, she's already started looking up contacting the dead on the Internet" He called, walking into the living room.

"Oh, are you serious? It's not even been a week" She sighed and he stopped walking and turned around.

"Wait, don't you think she's got over it rather quickly?" He asked as she stood and closed her magazine, putting the cuttings into her memory box.

"People cope with deaths differently from everyone else Steve, she might just be putting on a brave face" Connie explained and he nodded as they made their way up the stairs.

Walking past her room they heard her crying and Connie sighed.

"I guess she isn't over it yet, Steve"

"Poor baby" He exclaimed before walking into his bedroom and jumping into bed.

"Night darling, I love you" He cried and she smiled.

"Night baby, I love you too"

* * *

_A/N: This story is getting weirder by the minute but it'll make sense further on into the story._


End file.
